Tony Stark - Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, Family man
by Rinku-san
Summary: Anthony Edward Stark was many things; A genius, billionaire, playboy and a philanthropist but above all else, he was a family man... Rated M for later chapters. Naiomi is my OC.
1. Introducing Naiomi

_**~A/N: Sup guys. ^^ So this is my first story on and I'm really excited write it. The idea for this story came to me in a dream so it may take me a while to finish as I have the memory of a goldfish...**_  
_**Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!~**_

_**~RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS~**_

_"Jarvis?"_

Tony paced around the large living room, evidently fustrated. His eyes were large and focused, his arms remained folded across the glowing Arc Reactor in his chest and his face was scrunched in concentration...  
Definitely frustrated.

_"Yes, sir?"_

Jarvis had always spoken like that, formally. For most, it was nice. The formality gave the AI personality, but to Tony Stark, it was annoying. However, the real Jarvis ( who had taken care of Tony after his mom died) spoke formally too...  
Which explains why Tony never tampered with the AI's voice.

_"Locate; Naiomi."_

After Tony had given his command, Jarvis switched off the lights and closed the blinds on the windows, plummeting the living room into darkness. After a few seconds, a large digitalized map spread across the floor like a glowing blue and white blanket.

_"Scanning for Naiomi now sir..."_

At first, the map was blank. But as Jarvis was scanning, buildings began to rise from the map. Some even matched Starks height.

_"Sir, I have successfully located Naiomi..."_

Tony swung around and scanned the map. His eyes stopped dead on a small, digital human girl leaning against one of the tallest buildings on the map; Stark Tower.

_"Shit... Jarvis, send Nai a text... Tell her that Pepper's in a very important meeting and she'll be home late."_

_"Already on it sir... Would you like me to send Happy to pick her up?"_

Tony nodded.

"_Make sure he's driving Loretta... Nai loves Loretta."_

Loretta was Tony's name for his Black, BMW 3 Series Convertible. Tony loved his cars and, as a result, gave each car a license plate which read "**STARK1**"

_"Of course sir."_

The map across the floor disappeared and light soon flooded back in the room. Tony held the bridge of his nose and fell back into his recliner.

_"Thank god Nai's safe... Pep would have killed me if anything had happened to her..."_

Anthony Edward Stark was many things; A genius, billionaire, playboy and a philanthropist but above all else, he was a family man.

_"Naiomi Elizabeth Stark... **You'll be the death of me.**"_


	2. Tony has a secret

_**~A/N: Wow, I can't believe people are actually reading and following my shit. XD Thanks guys! Any reviews are welcome. X3 Oh one more thing, THIS IS NOT A STEVE x TONY FIC! That Fanfiction may come soon though... I do ship them. XD ~**_

_"Thanks for the ride Happy..." _

Naiomi slid out of the car door, clutching her school bag. She shut the door of Loretta, the black BMW 3 Series Convertible, and slung her bag on her shoulder.

_"No problem Nai, say hi to your Dad for me."_ Happy added with a smile, Naiomi nodded in response.

_"Will do."_

She waved goodbye to her friend and advanced towards the front door of the house. She attempted to push the glass doors open like normal but for some reason, they wouldn't open.  
_"Great..."_ Naiomi pressed the buzzer by the door, and from the speakers she heard a fimiliar voice...  
_"What's the password?"_

Naiomi shook her head, clearly unamused by Tony's antics.  
_"Dad, open the door"_  
_"Not until you say the password"_  
_"I'm not saying it..."_  
_"Then you're not coming in."_

Naiomi growled, this was way too annoying.  
_"Dad, just open the door!" _

_"Password!"_  
_"What part of 'I'm not saying it' do you not get?"_  
_"And what part of 'Then you're not coming in' don't you get?"_

Naiomi faceplanted the wall.

_"You're so annoying..."_  
_"It's a shame you can't come home for dinner, I'm making your favourite..."_  
_"Dad, you can't cook"_  
_"Jarvis is helping..."_  
_"That I am, Miss Stark."_

Naiomi's stomach growled as if on cue, school meals weren't exactly very filling... Or tasty for that matter...

_"Ugh..." _

_"Say it..."_

Tony said with a slight whimsical tune in his voice, he enjoyed toying with his daughter like this.  
_"FINE! Anthony Edward Stark is the best dad in the world..."_  
_"Aaaandd..."_  
_"And he's a giant butt head." _Tony chuckled at his daughters remark.  
_"Close enough."_

The line on the buzzer went dead and a faint click sounded from the door. Naiomi pushed the doors open and strolled into the living room, she threw her school bag onto the sofa and plummeted down next to it.  
_"Hiya honey!"_ Tony called from the kitchen. The young girl groaned in response.  
_"How was school?"_  
_"Oh you know... School..."_ Naiomi answered half-heartedly.  
_"Fair enough..."_

Tony walked out of the kitchen and sat next to Naiomi.  
_"The chilli should be done soon."_

Naiomi nodded.  
_"Well I'm off upstairs. I have a science project to finish"_ Naiomi grabbed her bag and kissed her dad on his stubbly cheek.  
_"Alright then. Work hard."_

Naiomi laughed.  
_"Will do. Happy says hi by the way."_ She called to her father, she then disappeared into her room.

Tony put his head in his hands, he didn't have the heart to tell her what had happened earlier...

_"Sir... I suggest you tell her over dinner..."_ Jarvis spoke as if he read Tony's mind. The man nodded and sat back on the plush sofa.  
_"Will do Jar, will do..."_ Tony closed his eyes, listening to the faint music playing from Naiomi's room...

_"Black Sabbath..."_ Tony chuckled.

_**"Definitely my daughter."**_


	3. SHIELD

_**~A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed, I was tired when I wrote it. DX I promise for a more detailed one next time! ~Rinku ~**_

Naiomi finished stuffing the last of her chili into her mouth.  
_"Mmm, that was awesome food Dad!"_ Tony smiled.  
_"See, I'm not that bad at cooking"_  
_"I bet Jarvis did most of it!"_  
_"Not true! I... Put it in the oven..."_ Naiomi laughed at her father.  
_"Oh well, it's the thought that counts."_

Dum-e took Naiomi's plate but before he could make it to the sink, he dropped the plate sending shards of white porcelain raining across the floor.  
_"God damnit Dum-e... I swear, next time you mess up, you're going to the scrap heap!"_ Dum-e whirred in response, he seemed hurt by Tony's remark.  
_"Aww don't worry Dum-e, I won't let the mean man do that to you."_ Naiomi patted the metal claw like robot and he suddenly seemed to cheer up. _"Don't tell him that! You'll get his hopes up!"_  
Naiomi rolled her eyes and stood up to leave the table.  
_"I have to get back to my project."_

_"No!"_ Tony bolted up out of his seat, his daughter looked him dead in the eyes, a worried look plastered on her face. Tony sighed.  
_"Naiomi, I need to tell you something... You better sit down..."_

_**~4 hours earlier~**_

_"Sir, Agent Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D is on the line."_  
_"I'm not in."_ The spinning rims circled around Tony, removing his suit carefully from his toned body. Tony had just been testing his new suit, dubbed the Mark 7.  
_"I'm actually out."_ Tony stepped inside Stark tower as Jarvis removed the last pieces of the suit from his creators body. He eyed his beautiful girlfriend, Pepper, looing at the plans of the tower.  
_"You are amazing, did you know that?"_ Pepper looked up at Tony, he smiled and advanced quickly towards her.  
_"Of course I knew that."_ Tony placed his hands on Peppers waist and sat her on the desk. He let his lips cascade onto hers and they shared a deep, passionate kiss... Until...  
_"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden..."_ Tony rolled his eyes and picked up his phone.  
_"Mr. Stark, we need to talk."_  
_"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark."_ Pepper stifled a laugh. "Please leave a message."  
_"Mr. Stark this is urgent."_  
_"Then leave an urgent message."_ A faint ding was heard, and both Pepper's and Tony's heads snapped to face the elevator as Phil Coulson himself stepped out of it.  
_"Mr. Stark, we need to talk..."_

**~4 hours later~**

_"You're being called in?"_ Naiomi was furious. Why would they call her dad in? Why now? Tony nodded his head.  
_"You can't be serious..."_  
_"Unfortunately, I am..."_ Tears were begging to fall from Naiomi's eyes. She balled up her fists in anger.  
_"You can't go through with this! What would Mom say?"_ Tony looked down at his feet. He knew this was a bad idea.  
_"Pepper already said I could go. She's on her way to DC now to get out of the way... You should do the same."_ Naiomi shook her head violently.  
_"I'm not leaving you!"_  
_"You're not coming with me."_  
_"Who's gonna stop me!"_  
_"Nai! I'm not letting you get involved! Remember the last time you decided to disobey me to fight?"_ Naiomi stood up from the sofa, tears freely falling from her face like a waterfall.  
**_"I'M SEVENTEEN DAD! I CAN DEFEND MYSELF"_**  
_"No more on the subject..."_ Tony stood up and made his way to the front door, grabbing his jacket on the way out.  
_"Where are you going?!"_  
_"I have to leave for the S.H.I.E.L.D base now... Happy will be here tomorrow morning to take you to DC..."_ Naiomi stood in front of the door.  
_"I'm not going to DC! I'm staying with you! Stark's stick together, remember?"_ Tony recalled the time he had told her those words, she was so young...  
_"Nai please..."_  
_"I'm going with you..."_  
_"No! Naiomi, people die in this business, I can't lose you..."_ Tony himself was tearing up. His daughter looked down, a forlorn look in her eyes. Naiomi shook her head again and hugged her father tightly. Tony returned the hug, letting the emotion leek from his eyes.  
_"Promise you'll be careful..."_

_**"I promise..."**_

Tony entered the S.H.I.E.L.D base, it was much more advanced than he originally expected. Most of the tech was his own...

_"Mr Stark."_ Fury grasped the mans hand.  
"Thank you for coming."  
_"Uh huh..."_ Tony pulled away to look out of the window at the blue sky.  
_"I trust that my suit is safe?"_  
_"Every safety protocol has been taken to ensure it's safety"_ Tony nodded.

_"Ah, she's here..."_ Fury faced the doorway to the woman standing there. Tony spun around, only to get the shock of his lifetime...

_**"N-Naiomi?!"**_


End file.
